Back in the Day
by Hisstory
Summary: After finding out Harry’s feelings for Cho, Voldemort plants a Portkey that goes back in time, leading to when James and the others were only fifteen in hopes Harry will follow. But what if the wrong girl touches it? And what if nobody sees? HGxSB.


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then I would be J.K.R., now wouldn't I? Why would I write fanfictions if I was J.K.R? There's your answer.

Summary: After finding out Harry's feelings for Cho, Voldemort plants a Portkey that goes back in time, leading to when James and the others were only fifteen in hopes Harry will follow. But what if the wrong girl touches it? And what if nobody sees? HermionexSirius.

Back in the Day

_The Portkey_

Wormtail stayed crumpled up upon the floor, keeping his eyes averted on the red carpet outlined in gold and black. He shook ceaselessly as sweat trickled down his forehead. He dare not rest his eyes upon the furious man in the chair, lest he suffer another Cruciatus attack from the tip of his powerful wand.

Lord Voldemort looked down at his cowardly servant. No. He was not even worthy of being called a servant. He had failed him—_again_. He had sent Peter out on a search for Harry Potter again. On a mission to someway, anyway possible, bring Harry to him. Bring him to the one spot he needed to go—get him to bring the Prophecy, slip it into his hands and feel the happiness and surge of power he had wanted—no—needed to feel for so long now.

But Peter Pettigrew was no more as useful as a Squib.

In a whirling tornado of rage, Voldemort looked down at Wormtail and raised his wand, his snakelike eyes glinting with hatred and pure evilness, he opened his mouth and said the word: "_Crucio!"_

The rat-like man below him screamed and wailed, bringing his legs up to his chest, squirming in pain. Usually when using the Cruciatus Curse one would use it a little at a time. But Voldemort did not stop, he kept going. Kept holding his wand hard in his hand and watching nonchalantly at the squirming and screaming man below him.

But he soon stopped. Knowing the fact that using the Cruciatus Curse for too long would drive someone into craziness, the Longbottoms being an example, and he did not want to lose possessionof his pet as of yet. He wanted him. He needed to use him longer. And the fact of the cowardice flowing in Peter's veins made it all the easier to get what he wanted from him.

Voldemort turned around and walked to the other side of the round room. He looked up at the maroon walls of beautiful wood as he laid a hand on the black, wooden mantel protruding above the lit fireplace. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. Just standing there for a moment. Wormtail looked up at the back of his head questioningly.

And then he spoke, making Wormtail snap back to his previous state and listen, "You dare come back to me without even the tiniest piece of information on Potter," he said in a soul-tearing voice that made Wormtail go closer to the floor if possible.

There was silence.

"How is that my luck is so bad to be _cursed with a servant like you_!" Voldemort bellowed and walked furiously over to the chair and sat himself down hard in it. "Not even a _shred _of new information on him. I at least expected better of you, Wormtail."

Wormtail stayed crumpled on the floor, breathing heavily and no doubt listening intently to Voldemort.

"_Look at me_!"

Wormtail, still shaking, slowly raised his bald, ugly head and looked at his Lord with such great fear it made Voldemort grin the tiniest grin. He loved to have this power over his followers. He _should _have this power over his followers.

"I—I ... well, I ... d-do have some m-more i-i-information on H-Harry," Wormtail spat shakily, looking up into Voldemort's eyes pleadingly, begging in his mind for him not to use the Cruciatus Curse again.

Voldemort laughed incredulously, raising his white, ugly head when doing so, shaking his chair with every laugh. His laugh died out shortly though as his eyes went back to Wormtail mercilessly. "You dare lie to the Dark Lord?"

Wormtail's eyes grew a fraction of an inch wider and he shaked his head as if it were vibrating; more fear grew in his eyes. "O-of c-course n-not, m-my L-Lord. I would ne-never lie to y-you."

Silence fell in the room as Voldemort glared at Wormtail, making the servant shake more.

"I—I—I speak the truth, M-Master. I r-really d-do have n-new information on P-P-Potter."

Voldemort did not avert his glare, but narrowed his eyes slightly, "Tell me this information you have, Wormtail," he said in a very deadly voice, knowing that Wormtail knew that if he was lying, or his information was useless, there would be a punishment to suffer.

Wormtail sniffed and then looked at the floor, as if thinking, and then slowly back up at Voldemort, trembling more at his never moving glare, and began: "Th-there is this g-girl—"

"Speak clearly, Wormtail!" Voldemort warned, forcing Peter to cease his trembling voice.

Peter swallowed and began again; "There is this girl—Cho Chang—that Potter has seemed to have developed feelings for."

Voldemort sat back in his chair, still glaring at Peter, and inhaled, opening his mouth, "And what use is this to us?"

Peter looked around, his shaking had stopped a little but every once in a while he would, he looked back up at the Dark Lord, "Well, um, if he has feelings for her ... we could ... I dunno ... possibly lead him places ... using her."

Voldemort still glared at him disbelievingly and then his eyes turned to an interested stare instead of a glare. "This ... this could be used to our advantage."

Wormtail smiled at his Lord, happy that he was no longer furious at him, and began to speak more, thinking it not a bad time to take his chances, "Yes, yes, using the Imperius Curse!"

Voldemort snapped his eyes at Wormtail and grinned, "No, no, no, Wormtail ... I have a better plan. There are many ways we could bring Potter closer to us using this young lady you call Cho Chong."

"Chang," Wormtail corrected.

"Thank you, Wormtail. Cho Chang."

Wormtail let a sigh of relieve out at his Master's sudden like for him and slowly rose himself into a bow instead of sprawled out on the floor, holding his head down and showing his shiny baldness to Voldemort, who seemed nonchalant to this, for all his followers did this—it was a sign of respect and loyalty. And although Voldemort knew that Wormtail was no more loyal to him as he was to a Chocolate Frog, he knew that he could still use him until he could be used no more. And _then _he would kill him.

"My Lord," Wormtail began, bowing deeper, there was more confidence in his voice now, "I would be honored to carryout your plan for you."

Voldemort sneered at the top of Wormtail's head, but did not seem to let this bring him into madness and use his wand again, for he just chuckled and rose, placing a hand on Wormtail's shoulder, making him jump in the slightest, "No, Wormtail, you did enough. This plan requires a more loyal and stealthy follower. Like one of my Death Eaters."

Wormtail raised his head and watched as Voldemort raised his wand to his wrist and placed it gently on the burnt Dark Mark, muttering a spell, it seemed to come to life, and before he knew it, black smoke appeared in the room like a tornado and turned into none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Voldemort grinned and Lucius fell to the floor at a respectful bow. He walked over to the blonde haired man and placed a cold, white finger under his chin, a sign informing Lucius to stand, and he did.

They observed each other's faces for a while in the silence, Wormtail watching over his shoulder. And then Voldemort broke the silence,

"I have a job for you, Lucius. It is now time for you to redeem yourself after being not so loyal to me in my absence."

Lucius's upper lip twitched and he stared at Voldemort coldly, "I already told you, Master."

Voldemort grinned, "And I heard you, Lucius. But do you hate me so much as to not want to do this simple job for me?"

Lucius did not change his cold expression as he spoke, "Not at all, my Lord. What is this job you speak of?"

Voldemort and Lucius stood in silence again, Lucius's black robes were waving the slightest as he moved his hand around in annoyance, not wanting to show this lest he be punished for his disloyalty.

Voldemort turned, walking into the middle of the room and then looking back at Lucius, raising his arms out of his robes triumphantly, "Harry Potter ... has got a crush."

Lucius raised an eyebrow in a bored way and opened his mouth to reply, "Is that so. On whom?"

Voldemort grinned ever so widely; "Definitely not that Mudblood, but a girl named Cho Chong."

"Chang," said Wormtail.

Voldemort flickered his eyes to Wormtail for the briefest second in annoyance, keeping his grin on and looking back at Lucius, "Cho Chang!"

Lucius seemed to look surprised for a moment, letting it sink in as Voldemort stood in the middle of the room, his arms still up and grinning ever so widely. "You don't say. The Ravenclaw Seeker."

Voldemort lowered his arms and raced over to Lucius happily, "You know her? You know what she looks like?"

Lucius inhaled, "Yes. My son, Draco, told me all about her after one of his Quidditch games against Ravenclaw. Told me how incompetent she is at being a Seeker. And not to mention how promiscuous she is."

Voldemort seemed to ignore these adjectives placed upon her name and grinned still, "Well this just makes my plan all the better."

"Please, my Lord," came Lucius's ever bored voice, "what is this plan of yours?"

Asking this just made Voldemort grin and look at Lucius for a second, and then walk over to his chair, beaming down at Wormtail; "Believe it or not, Lucius, I got this wonderful plan from dear old Wormtail ... well ... inspired, I should say ... I came up with the ingenious part, he the main plot of it."

Lucius stayed silent, looking at Peter momentarily when his name was mentioned, and then back to Voldemort.

"I want you to make a Portkey and plant it where this Cho Chong—'_Chang_'—"Cho _Chang _girl is most likely to find it and pick it up. Doing this will make Harry Potter want to rescue his lover, only leading him to me."

Lucius stayed silent for a moment, thinking this plan over in his own mind, checking it for flaws. It _was _inspired after Peter Pettigrew's thinking, after all. And after not finding too much to complain about in it, he looked impressively at Voldemort.

"Where will this Portkey lead to?" asked Lucius.

Voldemort grinned again, as if giving Lucius time to prepare for a big blow and prepare himself to make the blow. He opened his mouth and said proudly, "1978."

-

Back at Hogwarts, Harry sat on his four-poster, reading a book given to him from Remus Lupin and holding his lit wand in his hand. Little did anyone know that his scar pained like never before. Voldemort, somewhere, and somehow, was very happy ... very happy indeed.


End file.
